


Sanctuary

by enviouspride



Series: Virion Lavellan [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviouspride/pseuds/enviouspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was his sanctuary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by a prompt on dragon_age@LJ.  
> All Tevene/Elven speech and corresponding translations can be found at the Dragon Age wikia.

Virion stepped out of the cooling bath water to meet the chill blowing in from the open balcony doors, the coolness of the wind very welcome after the... somewhat steamy exchange with his lover before the bath.  In the lieu of the elf taking his bath said lover had pulled his couch outside with a selection of furs and blankets and his latest book that "may or may not" have any links to Corypheus.

Dorian's legs were sprawled across the length of the couch, covered by one of the thick furs, his tanned chest was bared to the elements, Virion reached out a hand to him to brush fingers lightly across the expanse of his chest - the muscles underneath reacting to his slight touch.

"You'll catch a cold out here like this, Lethallin," he worried, wrapping his own naked form in one of the blankets.  He ties his damp hair into a quick bun as Dorian shifted to make room for his lover.

"The day I let a cold bother me is the day I go back to Minrathous, find a lovely wife to settle down with and have little prodigies to carry on the name of Pavus," they laughed together, Dorian grabbed him by the waist pulling until Virion settled against his chest with legs sprawled over the arm of the couch.

The elf drank in the view around him over the balcony, it was a rare sight tonight without the snow falling.  His lover wrapped an arm around him, the other holding the book he was pouring over.  Virion closed his eyes, feeling the weight of the man behind him, the slow rise and fall of his chest soothing his ever thinking, every worrying mind.  Oft times on nights like this they would read to each other or sip Tevinter wine; this night as Virion became more enthralled in watching the world go by around him, Dorian read passages of his book out loud until their eyes drifted shut and sleep took them.

All that time, Dorian's arms remained around him, protecting him.  This was his sanctuary.  This was home, as much as he had ever had one.


End file.
